Story So Far Chapter 6
=The Technodrome: Cool But Crude= Cowabunga Following their tendency to fall into exactly the wrong place at very nearly the worst time, the heroes flew through the portal and out of a portal within Shredder and Krang's Technodrome. Strangely, or perhaps not so strangely, Topher had vanished yet again. And of course, upon arrival, Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady and about fix dozen Foot Soldiers opened fire. The firefight was short, and damaged the balloon, bringing pain down on the group. Within seconds, most were knocked out. Mark was the only one to last longer. But even he could not escape. The group awakened slowly, groggy. As they came to grips with reality, they saw their surroundings and realize that they were in cages. Cages built with force shield bars. Steel walls, force shield bars. No easy way out. Well, simple enough for five superhumans. They called out, and hear each other. They found themselves in a long hallway, all in separate cages. Luke was the first to test, as always. But the worst was found. Not a single breath of magic was able to be breathed. They were alone. Whatever had given them their abilities was gone. Severed. But still, they planned to escape. Footsteps approached. Shredder: I don't know who you are or why you came through the portal, but I do so love having more test subjects. Luke: What do you mean test subjects? Shredder: In order to figure out what makes the Turtles so powerful, I've been testing the mutation effects of the Mutagen on humans. Luke: Why? Why on us? What did you do to us? Shredder: To put it simply, I want to make sure it works before I do it on myself. Can't have me being mutated as a wimpy bunny, you know. Luke: So we are going to turn into animals? What animals? Shredder: You'll find out soon enough. Well, I should go. Enjoy the tournament. Wicked The night passed slowly, their cages uncomfortable, their minds uneasy. Within their dreams, there was not a Freddy to be seen, but pain nonetheless. Steven was visited by Deekin Scalesinger, an old friend. Deekin assaulted Steven verbally and physically. Karissa found herself surrounded by weave, surrounded by grey ribbons, unattached and overwhelming. Luke found himself in a graveyard, surrounded by the tombstones of all those he knows. Mark found himself in a forest with a single tree larger than the others. At the top of the tree rested a spark. Chris could not sleep. They awoke different. Luke found himself with coarser than normal hair, enlarged canine teeth, and much thicker fingernails. Mark's skin had grown a sheen to it, he was paler than normal, and his canine teeth were also greatly enlarged. Karissa found her hair thicker, and her nails very sharp. Steven found his skin darker, his eyes weaker, and his ears pointed. Chris found his fingers very sticky, and his tongue almost too long to fit in his mouth. Their mutations had begun. They heard footsteps. Foot soldiers were there for them. The foot soldiers approached the door, and in groups, took the five to the elevator at the end of the hall. They resisted, but to no avail. The elevator opened, and they entered. Gnarly The elevator reached the bottom and opened up to a gigantic arena. A Colosseum. The Foot Soldiers pushed them forward and closed the door behind. They walked forward. The floor was covered in sand with a metal plate in the centre and a large decommissioned robot in the corner, the walls 40 foot high steel plates, and the stands filled with Foot Soldiers. At the end of the arena, high above, rested a glass viewing area. There sat Shredder and Krang. They walked forward. A few steps further, they were interrupted by a platform arising from the ground in the centre. The platform was piled high with weapons of various types, melee only. Shields, swords, spears, maces. The group grabbed what they could, as doors opened on the side walls. From the left side, the walls opened to reveal a number of lizard creatures. From the right side, the walls revealed centaurs. The fight was quick. Gongshow Gaiden fought furiously and quickly. Even without magic, the beasts were no match for them. The Foot Soldiers cheered and applauded. Once the fight finished, the elevator opened back up again. Being walked back to their cages, Gongshow Gaiden saw the remainder of their co-prisoners. There were many. A yellow-skinned man, a robot with a long head, a young? boy in green , a girl in a blue dress that had been mutated like a Skunk, a mustached man in overalls that had been mutated like a frog, a regular looking human man, a very tall, thick human with some scars on his face, three brightly colored birds, among others. They deduced that the boy in green was Peter Pan, the mustached man was Luigi, and the birds were Iago, Toucan Sam and Zazu. Somehow, the portal in the Technodrome was able to draw characters from all sorts of worlds and they were being forced to fight and test mutations for Shredder. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to do about it now. Just plan. They talked to the regular looking man, and learned his name was Jamie Madrox. He was a mutant from the Marvel Universe, from New York, with the ability to create duplicates of himself through concussive contact. However, his powers appeared to had stopped a day or two ago. Unable to glean any further information, the group went to sleep. Again, their nightmares plagued them. Luke began to be grabbed by zombified hands reaching from the ground. Mark fell from the tree forever. Karissa drowned in ribbons and weaves. Steven was beaten within inches of his life by Deekin. Chris still couldn't sleep. Fight time again. This time they were pitted against a giant Tasmanian devil-man that looked very much like Harvey Two-Face Dent, the man they guessed was Luigi, and Baxter Stockman. The battle went well, though could have gone better. Mark's mutation allowed him a bite attack that immediately downed Two-Face while he attempted a death spiral on a grabbed Steven. Chris used his sticky hands and feet to run up the wall of the stadium and a color change technique to hide amongst the Foot Soldiers. Karissa clawed against Luigi, while Luke climbed the mechanical giant robot that Baxter had managed to get working again, and fought him atop the machine. Shredder cursed their names. But was glad to see that his tests were paying off. With the battle won, only Two-Face was dead. The rest were allowed to return to their cages. That night, their mutations continued. Mark became very snakelike, Luke howled as a hyena, Steven's ears allowed him to hear as a bat, Karissa's eyes became cateyes, and Chris began to grow a tail as a chameleon. They see James marched past Each other? Bebop, Rocksteady Chris escapes Hellacious Krang plans their escape. They sneak out using a Foot Soldier outfit. They free a bunch of others. Chris meets a stranger and damages the balloon. the stranger pushes the balloon to the main room they meet up. There was a fire fight! Totally Tubular, Dude There is a fight. James helps. Shredder powers up. Kaine does things. Retromutagen ray. Portal goes wonky. Everyone does the portal shuffle. The group finds Foot Soldier outfits in their cages upon waking. Turns out the outfits allow them to pass the force shield bars. The group frees a bunch of other good inmates purposely, a couple evil ones accidentally, and leave one guy behind. It's cool. He was a dink anyways. Holy crap massive battle. Powers work again. James was there? Kabuto is Peter Pan? The Technodrome imploded, the group made it into their balloon, and everyone went in the portal. Category:Plot Category:Volume 1